


Under A Spell

by Nightmare_Writer18



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Dark Magic, Hypnotism, Kissing, Love Potion/Spell, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Writer18/pseuds/Nightmare_Writer18
Summary: Robert places you under his spell. A one shot.
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr. & Reader
Kudos: 14





	Under A Spell

Tender, beckoning eyes blink at you slowly, only ever letting you break from his trance for a moment before falling into him again. Your mind melts like butter as he leans in to whisper dulcet, honeyed words in your ear. His hot, heavy breath tickles you with every syllable he dripped from his mouth clicking and groaning into a drawling nothingness. Your eyes blink as well, feeling him lull you, comfort you, wanting you as you want him. Robert's hypnotic eyes and husky voice tangle you in an elongating chain of his design, binding you to him. You don't care about anything else in the world; your world is all about him. His strong hands massage your shoulders, his thumbs pressing in small circles while the rest of his fingers squeeze and release your jellied muscles in tight grips. Every touch, release, and grab from him sends a buzzing, warming feeling throughout your body. Your mind feels like putty at this point, your eyes nearly closed, and your muscles being relieved of the hard, unbearble days and nights it suffered for you. At the edge of your hearing, you barely hear the words he speaks around you with that same husky, gravelly, and dark tone. It sounds a bit enchanting whatever they mean. No matter. 

"To weave a soul as it was mine" 

Your eyes shut completely.

"Let my eyes put them in a bind." 

Your body becomes limp in his grasp and falls from it but he catches your small fall before picking you up to his chest gracefully as to not wake you.

"A gentle kiss on their way..sweeter than summer's day.." 

The words become clearer yet still dull in tranced sleep. His voice is the only thing your mind lets you hear, shunning the light wind from reaching you again. Slow, unrushed, and patient plump lips approach your vulnerable ones. 

"Make them mine...for all of time.." 

Your head falls back against his arms, the last of your conscience attempting not to submit to his will. The last of those words fall on your ear, his voice resonating through your head.

"Curse..unbroken.." 

He approaches your lips again with a thumb lowering your lower lip. 

" Unbroken like a line." 

You obey him and open your mouth ever so slightly. Robert smirks at you and his warm, plump lips press against yours. On his lips, you notice he tastes sweet. Sweeter than a summer's day if you say so yourself. Time slowed and slowed as his lips pull away briefly before becoming a full lock on. You reciprocate him and allow him to capture your lips and your mouth by letting your lips loosen for him. You don't the sucking, the biting, and the licking. While your mouth becomes lost with his, you feel something else slip inside your mouth; a different feeling. Something in those lips makes you feel numb, hot, cold and dizzy all at once. For some reason you don't question it and welcome it inside you. Finally letting go of your lips, Robert snaps his fingers and you open your eyes to look him only feeling dizzy this time. Your words are rubber as you speak. 

"W-why...do I feel so...dizzy..?" 

Robert places a finger to you and shushes you softly.

"Shhhhh, it's okay. It's just the spell I placed on you." 

"Wait...what?" You try to answer. "What spell? Why can't I..I..." 

The effects of the spell wash over you like water, making you feel fully numbed out all over your body. The only thing untouched by the numbness is a new ache in your heart like a sense of hunger. This hunger doesn't crave any kind of food; its sustenance was him: Robert. A wicked grin crosses his face as he puts another on your cheek with a loud smack. 

"You see, I need you. I want you. I want all of your love, your time, and your complete mind to me. I want to have people loyal to me and will only want me. Under my spell dear, you don't need to eat, drink, or sleep. Under me, all you have to do is love me every moment. Isn't that wonderful?" 

Under his spell, your head nods itself for you, letting you preserve more energy to love him and only him. 

The End.


End file.
